Still Loving You
by Liebling
Summary: I was never one of those women who dreamed of being everyone's perfect something." (CedricCho) Slightly AU. READ! :)


****

****

****

****

> **Author's Notice:** VERY strange. That's all I'm going to say. Italics and bold are messed up, I just need to post this. The end is AU, even though I'm still slightly confused of what AU means. I ought to be studying for an AP exam, but hey! Lol :) Forgive my grammar/spelling errors, I gotta go study, really I do. Read this! Cedric/Cho. And Cedric/Mandy (Mandy is a real character) and Roger/Cho. Dramatic and...not, a whole mess of stuff.  
  
**Property of**...JK Rowling, rock on sister!  
  
- - -  
  
"He's my first boyfriend, Cedric!"  
  
"You're screaming in my ear, Cho."  
  
"I know; I'm really excited. He's really...popular, I think he really likes me. Isn't love grand, Cedric? Don't you want to be in love too?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"What's the matter? Is something bugging you?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well, okay, but Cedric...what if my father gets mad? I mean, I think eleven is the perfect age. Perfect! But Daddy says that boys never do the right thing. I think some boys do the right thing."  
  
"Hey, Cho?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'll see you around, I've got to get to the pitch."  
  
"Alright, Cedric...just remember. I mean, I'll never forget about you."  
  
- - -  
  
"You still dating Roger?"  
  
"Of course, of course."  
  
"You, happy?"  
  
"I'm as happy as a girl can get. I miss you; I miss being friends with you. I've always thought...you know...Roger wouldn't be so busy all of the time."  
  
"He practices quidditch all the time doesn't he?"  
  
"Most of the time. And he's in a lot of advanced classes, you know. It's the end of year, busy. How's my little Cedric?"  
  
"Good, pretty much. Hufflepuff is going to win the house cup this year, maybe."  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
"No, we're catching up to Ravenclaw. And with my quidditch talents I say we'll be in the lead by the end of the year."  
  
"Which is coming up."  
  
"Yes, it is, isn't it?"  
  
- - -  
  
"Roger...Roger, Roger."  
  
"Cho."  
  
"Oh Cedric, darling, I didn't see you there."  
  
"I feel so..."  
  
"So awful?"  
  
"Yes, Roger has always been one of my good friend's and we're going behind his back..."  
  
"I told you, Cedric, I'll tell him in a few days that the whole wedding is off. Honestly. Don't freak. I love you."  
  
"Can't you tell him right now?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, we're going to go down for dinner right now, right? You're such a good Hufflepuff, Cedric, I should think it'd get tiring."  
  
- - -  
  
"He's very angry with me, Cedric. And with you, of course. But me. Says he's disappointed in me."  
  
"He loved you too, Cho."  
  
"Maybe. He was so into quidditch, making it big, you know. We'd been going out since first year...it's so long ago, he was mad about me."  
  
"He was a good quidditch player."  
  
"Wasn't he though? My! Amazing...so much talent."  
  
"He probably will make it onto a pro team."  
  
"Probably...he'll find another girlfriend too, you know, I mean, there will always be someone else. But for me, Cedric, there is only you."  
  
"For once, I think we've done the right thing."  
  
"I think so too, Cedric."  
  
- - -  
  
"Don't push me away Cedric, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Roger and I were just hanging out, really."  
  
"You still love him, don't you?"  
  
"In a lot of ways I couldn't love you, I do."  
  
"Then the wedding is still on?"  
  
"Yes, for June...Cedric, we can always be best friends. Best. Best."  
  
"I don't know anymore."  
  
- - -  
  
"Cedric, I'm getting married! Married! June nineteenth, we just set the date. And I said to Roger straight away: 'I have to go speak to Cedric, he'll be ever so excited' so here I am. Aren't you going to give me a hug?"  
  
"Cho, darling, can you please keep your voice down? I have a headache."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll keep it down. You have a hangover, don't you? Cedric, sweetie, I told you vodka wasn't healthy. But anyway, Roger says he loves me as much as the stars love the sky. My, that's a lot isn't it? Cedric, why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
"I'm just tired, s'all, and if you were wondering, Mandy and I are very happy."  
  
"Ooh, Mandy, she's such a nice girl, I should think it'd get tiring."  
  
"Go on with your story, Cho."  
  
"Yes, so anyway. Daddy's going to walk me down the aisle, I have to owl him though. I hope he isn't angry with me. What if he thinks eighteen is too young to get married? I don't think so. I think it's the perfect age. Perfect! Daddy says boys never do the right thing, I think boys do the right thing sometimes."  
  
"That sounds familiar."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That line...I remember it from a very long time ago."  
  
"Really? Maybe when we were eleven...I don't know, you'll always be my best friend, Cedric. Because I love you more than any other boy in the whole wide world!"  
  
"You better go back and see how Roger's doing. It's been quite a while, Cho."  
  
"Yes, well."  
  
- - -  
  
&AU&  
  
"Cedric...Roger and I got in a big fight, may I come in? You have such a pretty house."  
  
"Yes, I'll take your coat. It's raining so hard out there. Thank you. It used to be our house."  
  
_"Ours?"_  
  
"Mandy and I, yes. We broke up a few months ago."  
  
"Sorry to hear that."  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"Yes please and..."  
  
"Two teaspoons of sugar."  
  
"Exactly. You are the best coffee maker in the world, you know."  
  
"So married life's not all it's cracked up to be eh?"  
  
"It's very beautiful if you're into that sort of thing. I was never one of those women who dreamed of being everyone's perfect something."  
  
"Hmm, here's the coffee, careful, it's quite hot."  
  
"I've missed you. For a lot of years...God, I wasn't even counting. I got so used to my little schedule, I forgot how happy you made me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes. I--we--made a lot of mistakes. I think maybe, if we work hard enough, follow our hearts back to the beginning..."  
  
"How do you like your coffee?"  
  
"Quit talking about coffee and tell me, how's life been these past years? How're you, my Cedric?"  
  
_"It's a long story, so I guess I'll start from right after you broke my heart..."  
_-

-

-

End


End file.
